Dreamy Eyes
by Mistress Juliette
Summary: A Song-fiction of Lady Une, and Master Treize Khushrenada, somewhat of a reflection upon times in the Lady's POV - within the time accordance after the death of Treize. Please r & r. Thank you


Dreamy Eyes

Dreamy Eyes

__

By: Mistress Juliette

Disclaimer: I hold no legal rights of Gundam Wing and/or any of the characters within the series. The song chosen for this piece of Fiction is called 'Dreamy Eyes': by singer Christina Aguilera, the song rights and copyrights go to Miss Aguilera, therefore I do not own that either.

Author's Notes: This is just a one page fiction, mainly on the reflection and emotion in Lady Une's point of view in the mishap of her beloved and respected paramour. I hope you find this piece of literature enjoyable and please it'd be appreciated if feedback on whether you like/disliked this fiction on the Review Section. Thank you. ~Juliette 

__

***

****

Dreamy Eyes

__

I'm reaching out to touch you

In the middle of the night

And I don't if I've been sleeping

But I hold my pillow tight

Are you real or are you my imagination playing games?

I can't set you free, you'll always be

My one eternal flame…

She tossed and turned in midst of her slumber, honey brown hair cascaded around her pillow in a halo like stance. Angelic, but what could be troubling this angel? Her brows furrowed and knitted together at the center, her hands clenched tightly upon the satin sheets of the bed; her eyes closed, but pained expression contorted over her complexion…

__

Your dreamy eyes…

They just won't say good bye

Well it must be my fate

For I just can't escape

And the passion never dies…

An abrupt reaction from the slumbering beauty disrupts the tranquility as her eyes snap widely awake, her once youthful and haunting eyes now hollow; vague hazels – dull; they were decorated with a wall of unshed tears just bombarding to shed.

"Master Treize…" The words escaped through her loosely sealed lips like wind to a song, lingering on into the silent air, streaming eternally to nothing; shatter to oblivion. With the reminder of the tragic, yet noble death of her most beloved reminisce within her mind. The tragic tale of an aristocrat trying to demonstrate to the world how vicious war consented, his death had proven a point so clear, as clear as a diamond, as pure as snow. 

By name, he called to his soldiers, by entity they followed him, by fate they entwined, by faith they chanted. Every one of these warriors entered within the enduring battle held at title; nobility. The demised where conjured with praise, with honor, with grace. All had insulted this Sovereign for his active dismissing of death when he who shall not judge for they too had mis-concept death themselves. They had mistaken him, his nobility now lies in hearts of the future, etched into minds of the knowing, and shaded deep within the lover's soul…

__

Oh, dreamy eyes

No matter how I cry

I just can't reach you…

Dreamy eyes…

Now fully aware of the dream she had. One of when she may be united with her one true love that had faith in her. The tears rim near, but still not a drop. Her heart shattering once again into oblivion shards of crystals, woe is she to suffer now? After so many years, after so much time, is she destined to remember when others forget, is she to hold on to him forever? Is that her fate?

__

You're a vision of tomorrow

And a ghost from yesterday

And I'll be trying not to let you

Take my breath away…

You're a summer breeze that comes and goes

But somehow lingers on

Tell me how can I forget you

If you're never really gone

Unspoken emotion reflected throughout her suffering lilting body as she starts to quiver and quake like a plucked petal of a rose dancing in the likeness of the breeze or like the leaves in autumn when they would fall. 

Always will this man return to her, in dreams or in mirages; in illusions in waltzes, always here right beside her, what is she to do?

"My indulgence for an eternity, Your Excellency." Whispering now to nothing but thin air, but is there truly no one she is speaking to?

Far off dawn, out in the horizon, the sun has set alas; the moon had risen, by the pane of window, set a wooden chair, unoccupied? Is no one there?

One who seeks, one finds, as the ever suffering tone of her voice lingers on into the night, the flowing curtains of the breeze replies, softening her sorrows, easing her cries. Like the hollow winds through a flute, soft melody awakens only lovers could, remember the times, deflecting the past, savoring the taste, keeping the gaze, forever they endure.

__


End file.
